


Beach day

by rexdangerflex



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies), Monsters University
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Mike and Sully have a little TOO much fun at the beach. Wrote this sometime last year so-
Relationships: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan/Mike Wazowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Beach day

Mike and Sully were at the beach together. Swimming in the ocean, they both had swimming trunks on. They splashed each other and laughed, Sully dunking Mike under the water. 

“Stop man! I can’t breathe.” Mike got pushed back under and took a gulp of sea water. When he came back up he gagged and spit into the water.

“Oh shit dawg you aight??” Sully asked, and Mike shook his head. 

“Fam my throat hurts..” He pointed to the ice cream stand that was set up at the edge of the beach.

“Let’s go get ice cream, my throat hurts now and all I can taste is sea water.” Sully agreed, and the two trudged out of the water together. When they stepped onto the beach, Mike looked up at his fuzzy friend who was now all soaking wet. He was glimmering in the sunlight, his masculine body shining. It made Mike kinda hard. The two walked over to the stand and ordered ice cream. Mike sat at the table with his mint-chip, and Sully with his vanilla. The two watched each other eat, and Mike dropped a little on his lap.

“Whoops, I’ll get that for you.” Sully reached for a napkin and began to wipe up the mint-chip. He noticed Mike’s hard-on.

“Woah.” He said, sitting back up. “Mike you’re hard?” He asked, and Mike’s face went red.

“Uhhh...” he said, biting his lip. “Yeah..”  
Sully frowned. 

“Want me to take care of it for you?” Mike’s eye widened.

“You’d do that?” 

“Sure.” Sully said, finishing his ice cream. Mike had already finished his. 

“Let’s go.” Sully grabbed Mike’s hand as they stood up, and lead him under a bridge at the beach. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” Mike said, embarrassed. Sully leaned down to kiss Mike. 

“It’s okay, it’s my first time too. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good~” Sully reaches his hand down to Mike’s trunks and gave his crotch a squeeze through the fabric. Mike hissed, and Sully pulled his trunks down. Mike’s smooth, green monster weenie stuck up, leaking pre-cum and looking extremely delicious. Sully took the tip in his mouth and licked. Mike immediately shuddered in surprise.

“O-ohh.. sully,” Mike put his hands on Sully’s head, grabbing his hair.  
As Sully began to bob his head up and down, he realized he was beginning to get a hard on.  
“F-fuck.. aah!” Mike came into Sully’s mouth, and Sully stood back up.  
“Thank you S-Sully. That was great-“

“Oh no, I did that for you, now you have to do something for me. Sully grinned and pointed at his obvious boner. “You gotta ride me.” 

Mike was flustered, surprised at Sully’s demand. He wasn’t going to say no to his friend though. He shook his head, and Sully gulped, spitting onto his fingers. He crouched and stuck the tip of his finger into Mike’s ass. Mike shivered, and bit his lip to keep from making any sound. Sully stuck the tip of his second finger, then thrust them both in at once. Mike cried out in pleasure, unable to contain himself. 

Sully pulled his fingers out and position his dick at the entrance of Mike’s ass.  
“You ready?” He asked Mike, who nodded. Sully slowly began to put his dick into Mike, making sure he was careful not to hurt his friend.  
After he got into rhythm, Sully began to pick up speed, and soon he was thrusting his big, multi-colored monster cock into his best friend. Mike cried out in pleasure at each thrust, with an “Aah!” Or a “hhnng..!”  
As sully came into Mike’s ass, and Mike came into the sand for a second time, he yelled, “Sully~!”

And Sully yelled his name as well. They two, exhausted, collapsed into the sand. Mike laying atop a sticky Sully and falling asleep on the beach.


End file.
